


Divine Baking

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Complete, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to bake Thor something just to celebrate the first day of spring, now if only he could find everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Baking

**Author's Note:**

> So was really inpsired by me trying to find things in the kitchen, as the kitchen in my house has been renevated and it's hard to find stuff. So I thought what if Loki and Thor had their private kitchen done and Loki was having a hard time finding things. I hope you all enjoy this, con-crit is always welcomed :) Oh the cake that Loki is baking for Thor is a Sabrina it looks like this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/16/20/1f/16201f2a4b07441daf0a76e614966e3e.jpg it's a french cake, they're so good and I think really romantic. They're little dry cakes if I had to describe them that you soak in syrup. And in this case rum syrup.

He just wanted to bake something for Thor so they could properly celebrate the first day of spring. Now Loki was standing in their new kitchen and he had a hard time finding anything.

"Where in the nine realms is it?" he said now talking to himself fully aware that this was just a side effect of not being able to find anything. 10 minutes that he could've spent baking were spent looking for things, then he stopped and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

He casted a detection spell and within seconds found everything he needed. "Alright kitchen, it's just you and me, if you're nice I'll be….somewhat nice to you too" Loki said to the empty room.

He waved his hand and was now wearing a dark green apron and a hair net. Just before he was about to start another thought came to him, why was he doing this?

He could easily conjure up a cake it was allot easier for sure. Then a flash of Thor's face came to his mind, Thor would be so proud of him knowing he did this with no magic.

"The things I do for love" Loki said to himself as he began to bake. He couldn't believe that he was doing this by hand, no magic what's so ever. "This must be love" Loki thought to himself if he was willing to do this in order to impress Thor.

Once he finished and the small cakes were set aside to cool; He looked around at the mess and thought, "Well I am not cleaning this by hand" and with a quick wave the kitchen was spotless with no indication to what had accord in it.

Later that evening, Thor came back from what was thankfully the shortest council meeting in history; Loki was making sure that all was set for their private celebration. He decided to go all the way with doing things with no magic, and made dinner.

 

Their chambers were lit up by candle light that seemed to dance across the room, the windows were open and a cool breeze made the curtain move slightly. Loki was waiting for Thor to arrive.

He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with black leather pants that had a golden rose on the left pant leg. Thor had them especially made him for his last birthday, he couldn't wait for Thor to see him like this.

Their chamber doors opened and Thor walked in wearing a dark blue dress shirt and cream colored pants that made his tanned skin and blue eyes stand out.

Loki walked over to him handing him a goblet of wine. "You look breath-taking my love" Loki said as they sipped their goblets and put them down on the small table that awaited them.

"As do you my Loki, I see your wearing your birthday gift, they fit you well my paragon" Thor said tenderly. Loki beamed at him and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist.

"Happy first day of spring my Thor" Loki breathed on his husband's lips. "Happy first day of spring, my Loki" Thor whispered leaning forward as tanned lips met with pale ones in a long deep kiss.

 Loki melted to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him as they broke for air and went to sit down. "I have a confession" Loki said as they were about to begin eating. "What is it my beloved?" Thor asked taking Loki's hand in his.

"I made this dinner from beginning to end" Loki said closing his eyes in what appeared to be sheer panic.

"You did? Oh that's wonderful wait…without magic?" Thor asked trying to get Loki to open his eyes. "No magic" Loki said finally opening his eyes. The proud gleam in Thor's eyes said it all.

"I always knew you had talent" Thor said taking a first bite out of the stew that Loki had prepared. Loki was nervously waiting to  hear Thor's thoughts and heard them alright as almost animalistic growls of pleasure. "Perhaps I should cook more often" Loki purred as he took his first bite. "Yes, you should" Thor replied seductively.

They finished dinner and then came dessert, Loki served Thor a small cake soaked in rum syrup topped with cream and a raspberry on top. "This looks divine my darling" Thor said about to take a bite when Loki stopped him.

"Allow me my love" Loki said in a low voice that made Thor shiver. Thor nodded and watched Loki take his fork and slice a nice bite size piece of the cake then feed it to Thor who parted his lips eagerly.

The cake seemed to almost melt in his mouth as he finished with a satisfied grin. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself my Thor" Loki said as Thor fed him as well. Once the cake was done Thor walked over to Loki lifting him up effortlessly from his chair.

"You truly are a talent my Loki" Thor said turning Loki towards him. "Thank you my Thor" he said and with that they kissed deeply and passionately not noticing they had both fallen on their bed.

Loki managed to somehow make their clothes disappear as they now cuddled under the large furs. "I'm happy you enjoyed that" Loki said laying his head on Thor's chest. "I did my love very much so, wonderful way to celebrate spring" he said running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I can think of more ways" Loki breathed and gave Thor an eager kiss. They ended up kissing all night till they fell asleep in each other arms contentment written on their smiling faces.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
